


Babysitter AU Drabbles

by lanadelraywood



Series: Babysitter AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Babysitter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know how I'm doing drabbles for the bakery au?? you know how I also have a raywood fic called babysitter wanted??? yes<br/>adding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter AU Drabbles

"Admit it Michael, you used to have a crush on Geoff!" Gavin said gleefully as the two sat in Ryan and Ray's extensive games room one evening.  
  
Michael only slouched lower in his seat on the couch. "I was like, seven, okay, it doesn't count. It's not like I still like him now."  
  
"But you used to!"  
  
"I swear to god if you say that one more time I'm gonna punch you in the fucking face," Michael threatened, glancing over at his friend, who was all smiles.  
  
Gavin wasn't worried. They'd been friends for as long as Gavin could remember, and nothing would ever change that. He wasn't sure anything could, to be honest.  
  
"Who's getting punched?" A voice asked, and they looked up to see Ray walk through the door.  
  
"X-Ray!" Gavin yelled, delighted as always to see the other.  
  
"Sup Vav. Hey Michael," Ray greeted.  
  
Michael's sour expression disappeared and he nodded back, grinning as he turned to the screen and killed Gavin's character while the other wasn't paying attention.  
  
Michael snickered, but said nothing, waiting for Gavin to notice.  
  
"Wh- Oh, Michael!" Gavin cried. "Why'd you do it, boi?"  
  
Michael only laughed and Ray couldn't help a few snickers of his own.  
  
Sometimes Ray forgot that Michael and Gavin weren't seven anymore, and he didn't really have to watch his language around them like he used to when he was their babysitter.  
  
Gavin set his controller down and crossed his arms, pouting, and Ray remembered why he sometimes forgot they were now almost adults themselves. Gavin still acted like a child from time to time.  
  
"Oh boy," he muttered under his breath. "Here goes."  
  
"Michael's only upset because I proved that he has a crush on--"  
  
"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" Michael yelled suddenly, all traces of humour gone as he flung his controller down and lunged at Gavin, cutting off the other's sentence.  
  
Gavin squawked and flailed as he fell of the couch, Michael falling on top of him.  
  
"Used to! I don't anymore!"  
  
"Michael! MICHAEL, PLEASE!"  
  
"Hey, assholes," Ray said quietly, chucking a pillow at them from the couch. "Chill the fuck out."  
  
Ray was rewarded with a pillow to the face, the same pillow he'd thrown at them. His mind flashed back, bizarrely, to the first night he'd ever babysat the two of them, some ten years prior. Gavin had thrown a pillow at him and Ray had just thrown it back. It seemed even back then they were compatible.  
  
Ray's friendship with the other two lads had come as naturally as anything, and Ray wouldn't have it any other way. He fit in with the two of them as if they'd all been made for each other.  
  
"MICHAEL HAS A CRUSH ON GEOFF!" Gavin hollered at the top of his lungs, no doubt trying to get Ryan to hear as well, wherever he was. "MICHAEL HAS A CRUSH ON -- AHH!"  
  
Michael had long since learned that the easiest way to get Gavin to shut up was to tickle him, something he'd discovered when they were very small, and it was something he'd had to do at least once a week.  
  
Michael sat on top of Gavin, straddling his waist. One arm was holding Gavin's wrists above his head and the other was tickling Gavin's sides.  
  
Ray only rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. He decided to help Gavin out for once. "What's this about a crush on Geoff?"  
  
Michael and Gavin both stopped instantly, having forgot Ray was still in the room with them. They did that sometimes.  
  
"Shit," Gavin mumbled, craning his neck to try and look around Michael so that he could see Ray.  
  
Michael turned, looking at Ray over his shoulder, still holding Gavin by the wrists. "No, I don't," Michael said. Behind him, Gavin nodded furiously, mouthing, 'Yes, he does.'  
  
"Gavin's just an asshole," Michael insisted, not knowing what was happening behind him.  
  
Ray fought back a smile as he tried to focus on Michael, but his eyes flicked to Gavin in such a way that Michael turned, suspicious, and saw what his friend was doing.  
  
"You motherFUCKER!" Michael yelled, and went back to his, assault.  
  
"Alright, alright, that's enough," Ray said finally, walking over. He found it difficult to say where he was supposed to stand with these two, unsure if he was their friend or something of a parental figure. "Stop it. STOP IT."  
  
Michael finally relented and Ray could tell he was satisfied with his work. He wasn't smiling, not really, but Ray could see it in his eyes.  
  
"What's all the yelling for?" Ryan asked, choosing just then to walk into the room. His tone was stern and Ray knew that no matter how Ray's attitude changed towards the boys, Ryan's likely never would.  
  
"Michael apparently had a crush on --" Ray started and Michael lunged forward, covering Ray's mouth with his hand hastily.  
  
"No one. I didn't have a crush on anyone. Not ever."  
  
Ryan quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He turned to Gavin expectantly.  
  
Gavin grinned, puffed out his chest proudly, and announced, "It was Geoff!"  
  
Michael turned to glare at him but it was too late. The damage was done. Gavin looked at Michael then, and while he knew he was in store for something later, he was safe now because both Ray and Ryan were in the room.  
  
Ray tried to say something but his words were muffled by Michael's hand. He batted it away.  
  
"So, now that that's out of the way," he said. "Gavin, you do realise we all knew that already, right?"  
  
MIchael's head snapped to Ray faster than it had ever moved, Gavin deflated. "What! How?"  
  
"He was seven," Ryan told him. "Everyone knew. Even Geoff."  
  
"He did? Oh god," Michael muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ray said reassuringly. "Everyone knows when little kids have crushes. We all know about Gavin too, and his crush on-- "  
  
"RAY!" Ryan said warningly, perhaps a bit too loud. Ray looked to him quickly and noticed the look in his eye.  
  
"I, uh. I may have said too much," Ray mumbled.  
  
Michael, however, was smiling. He turned slowly to Gavin, who now looked very scared.  
  
"So, Gavin's got a little crush does he? Present tense?"  
  
"Ray," Ryan whispered, and when Ray looked over Ryan gestured that they should both leave.  
  
Ray and Ryan walked quickly out of the games room, shutting the door behind them soundlessly, leaving Michael and Gavin alone. 


End file.
